clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 was the astromech droid used by Anakin Skywalker . He is known to be very adaptive and has saved the General on a number of occasions. Anakin wouldn't want to clear R2's memory because he values it too much. He has seen action on tons of different planets. Clone Wars prelude R2-D2 accompanied Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, C-3PO, and Padme Amidala to the planet Geonosis. He and C-3PO followed after the humans and entered into the droid factory through the catacombs. R2-D2 used his rockets to fly around, but others such as C-3PO weren't as lucky. He landed on a terminal and helped Padme get out of the situation she was in. He then found his way to the Geonosian Arena, where the a battle was fought. He successfully connected C-3PO's body to his head and they both left the desert planet with Senator Amidala. He was given to Anakin Skywalker by Padme for a wedding gift. That sparked the beginning of R2's career with the Jedi. Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) R2-D2 went with Anakin Skywalker to Christophsis to aid Anakin. He watched Master Yoda talk with the Jedi for a brief moment, after they won the first part of the battle. He watched from the sidelines as the battle was won by the Republic and Anakin getting his new padawan, Ahsoka Tano. The astromech left with Anakin to the Teth system to help find Rotta, the stolen Huttlet. He went with Ahsoka and her Master to get the Hutt and he left with them when they couldn't get into a Republic Cruiser. He flew in the Twilight to the hot planet, Tatooine and returned the missing child along with the Jedi. Duel of the Droids R2-D2 was captured by a Trandoshan scavenger, Gha Nachkt. He sent a distress signal to his owner, Anakin, to try to show him where he was, but was found and put back. He caused mischief in the ship, but was still delivered to General Greivous's secret hiding spot on the Ruusan moon. R2 was ripped apart to get the information inside him (Anakin never erased his memory), but was rescued by the Jedi. He fought with the new astromech, (which he despised) Goldie, and won, only to be saved by Anakin again. Destroy Malevolence . ]]There had been word that a Separatist battle station had destroyed tons of Republic fleets. When Anakin and Ahsoka learned of Master Plo Koon's fleet destroyed, they searched for him. As they were about to leave, R2-D2 discovered some lifeforms and they found Master Koon. He was shut off when the battlehip arrived to the scene. He was back online when they were found. He also helped brief the clone pilots that went and disabled the Malevolence. He went with Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to find Senator Amidala who had mysteriously appeared. He helped locate C-3PO and get off the ship, right before it crashed into the nearby moon. Category:Droids Category:Characters Category:Astromech Droids